Une nouvelle dans l'Equipe
by Lychee
Summary: Bon, il s'agit d'une parodie. Avec une MarySue. Mmh. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus? Qu'elle se fait horriblement buter à la fin par des héros à bout de nerfs? Naaaaan...


Titre : Une Nouvelle dans l'Equipe

Auteur : Lychee

Fandom : NCIS (saisons 1 à 4, donc spoilers)

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Mary-Sue!Fic. Humour. Parodie.

**Une Nouvelle dans l'Equipe**

oOo

_Journal d'Anneline Keira Nathanaëlle O'Donovan._

_9h32_

Et voilà ! Me voici arrivée aux bureaux du NCIS, où je vais commencer mon nouveau travail !

Oh, mais suis-je bête ! Permets-moi de me présenter, cher journal, je m'appelle Anneline Keira Nathanaëlle O'Donovan, j'ai 22 ans (même si on me dit souvent que j'en fait moins !), je me sure 1m78 pour 62 kg, je suis auburn cendrée avec les yeux pervenche et… Oh, à toi je peux le dire, comme je veillerai à toujours t'avoir sur moi, je suis envoyée secrètement par le FBI pour enquêter sur quelques membres suspects du NCIS. Oncle Forny s'inquiétait pour moi, mais le Grand Patron lui a sèchement rappelé que j'était assez âgée pour décider de faire ce que je voulais ! (Sans compter ma connaissance parfaite du combat à mains nues et du maniement des armes, ma formation de profiler, ma capacité à parler 17 langues et mon génie naturel pour l'informatique !)

J'ai d'abord eu un entretien avec le directeur Shepard. Elle est gentille, mais franchement, à son âge, se faire refaire les seins ! Elle m'a intégrée à l'équipe d'un certain Gibbs, qui, paraît-il, a son caractère, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle pense que je serai parfaitement capable de le gérer !

En effet, ai-je constaté quelques minutes plus tard quand elle l'a appelé dans son bureau, il est assez ronchon ! Mais ses yeux bleus sont pleins de tendresse, et je suis sûre que quand nous nous connaîtrons mieux, nous nous entendrons très bien. (Il aime les bateaux ! Peut-être pourrais-je l'inviter sur le gros trimaran que m'a offert papa pour mon anniversaire ?)

oOo

_BlackBerry de Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_9h48_

La niè

oOo

_BlackBerry de Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_9h52_

La nièce de Fornell est arri

oOo

_Calepin de Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_9h59_

La nièce de Fornell est arrivée. Première impression : Dieu nous vienne en aide. Seconde impression : fuck.

Note : demander à McGee de réparer ce foutu bidule.

oOo

_Journal d'Anneline Keira Nathanaëlle O'Donovan._

_10h41_

J'ai rencontré mes coéquipiers !

Tony est un vrai charmeur ! Fuh fuh. Mais j'ai tout de suite vu que sous ses dehors de play-boy, il cache un véritable cœur d'or. Je suis sûre qu'il fera un merveilleux père plus tard.

McGee est un peu ridicule, mais très gentil. Il ressemble à un nounours un peu pataud. Il a l'air de se débrouiller en informatique, et j'ai hâte de lui expliquer ma grande théorie sur l'utilisation des mémoires tampon dans le cadre des enquêtes !

Ziva n'a pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup, mais Tony a dit qu'elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Elle doit cacher une âme blessée, comme moi. Si seulement nous pouvions partager nos malheurs ! Je suis sûre que nous pourrions devenir amies.

oOo

_Bureau du NCIS_

_10h42_

- McGee, emmenez-la au labo et à la morgue, ordonna sèchement Gibbs.

McGee ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis soupira et fit signe à la… à la 'jeune fille' de la suivre.

- Gibbs ! _Gibbs !_ On va pas travailler avec _ça_ ! s'exclama Tony en s'accrochant au rebord du bureau de son patron.

- C'est un ordre qui vient de haut, DiNozzo, répondit Gibbs en fourrageant dans ses papiers.

- Mais Gibbs… elle _sautille_ ! protesta Ziva d'une voix aiguë.

L'homme leur adressa un regard mort.

- Considérez ça comme un entraînement en conditions extrêmes.

oOo

_Ambassade d'Israël, département du Mossad, répondeur du Directeur_

_10h48_

'Allo Ismaël ? Ici Ziva. Hum… Vous vous rappelez votre proposition concernant ce poste en Israël ? J'aimerai vous voir pour en rediscuter. Assez rapidement si possible. Bon. Rappelez-moi.'

oOo

_Journal d'Anneline Keira Nathanaëlle O'Donovan._

_11h27_

J'ai rencontré Abigaïl Sciuto, la scientifique, et le Dr Mallard, le légiste !

Abby est gothique, et bon, même si c'est vrai que chacun a le droit d'avoir son style, je trouve que ça fait pas très sérieux dans une organisation telle que le NCIS. Enfin, je pouvais pas vraiment lui faire la remarque en face, la pauvre aurait été horriblement gênée.

Ducky – c'est le surnom du docteur, hi hi ! – est adorable ! Il est anglais, et il a un humour inimitable ! Il était en train d'autopsier le cadavre d'une femme enceinte, mais bien entendu ça ne m'a rien fait, j'ai vu des choses plus horribles en Irak.

Son assistant s'appelle Paster ou Pilder ou quelque chose comme ça.

oOo

_Siège du NCIS, ligne interne morgue/laboratoire_

_11h32_

- Ducky ! Ducky ! Ohmygod tu l'as _vue_ ?

- Hum, oui ma chère, et je dois dire que l'humeur de Jethro risque d'aller en s'assombrissant dans les jours qui vont suivre...

- Tu plaisantes ? Je te parie 10$ qu'il l'aura descendue avant la fin de la journée !

- Et bien si cela devrait arriver, je ne pense pas pouvoir lui en vouloir…

oOo

_Journal d'Anneline Keira Nathanaëlle O'Donovan._

_11h55_

Voilà ! J'ai donc rencontré tout le monde, j'ai mon bureau (il faudra que j'y apporte ma petite touche personnelle, bien entendu), et mes nouveaux collègues sont très sympathiques ! Bien qu'un peu immatures, ils sont en train de s'envoyer des boulettes de papier et

_11h57_

Et voilà, je le leur avait bien dit ! Gibbs est arrivé et leur a tous mis une tape sur la tête ! Sauf moi, bien entendu. Il a dû constater que j'étais responsable et digne de confiance – ce qui ne m'empêche pas de savoir faire la fête en dehors des heures de bureau !

Visiblement, ils ont l'habitude de manger sur place quand ils ont beaucoup de travail. Ca tombe bien, je me suis préparer un casse-croûte ! C'est une petite salade de pousses de soja, de carottes, de noix de cajou, d'œufs de lompe et de riz complet, le tout arrosé d'une légère vinaigrette à l'huile de colza. Tony y a jeté un coup d'œil intéressé, mais a galamment repoussé mon offre de l'y faire goûter.

Oh, mon dieu ! Gibbs vient de raccrocher et nous dit que nous partons !

_12h14_

Il s'agit du meurtre d'un officier de la Marine, sauvagement tué à coups de battes de cricket alors qu'il était chez lui en congé. Sûrement appartenait-il à une sorte d'organisation secrète, qui l'a tuée parce qu'il refusait de trahir son pays en révélant un secret important sur une mission en cours…

Oh ! Je me souviens maintenant où j'avais déjà vu Tony ! Il faisait partie de la mission 'La Grenouille', où j'avais conseillé la CIA l'an passé. Il avait approché Jeanne Benoît, la fille de notre cible. Si je me souviens bien, elle est morte dans ses bras pendant l'opération finale, pour lui sauver la vie. _(NdA : complètement inventé)_ Le pauvre. Ce ne doit pas être facile de coucher avec quelqu'un de peu attirant juste pour son travail. J'aimerais le consoler, mais comment ?

_15h36_

Et bien ! C'était assez horrible. Gibbs m'a ordonné de faire les photos tandis qu'il interrogeait la pauvre veuve de la victime avec Ziva, et que Tony et McGee inspectaient les alentours. Je crois sincèrement qu'on ne devrait pas imposer ces interrogatoires aux proches des victimes. Ils sont déjà tellement malheureux !

Tony et McGee n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, mais c'était assez attendrissant. Alors que je prenait en photo la main gauche du corps, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange : une touffe de cheveux bruns ! Sûrement son agresseur ! J'allais la prendre pour la montrer à Gibbs quand Ducky, qui venais d'arriver, m'a sèchement repoussée en disant qu'il s'occuper des prélèvements. Je suis un peu déçue. Moi aussi je suis capable de prélever !

oOo

_Communication du Dr Mallard à Abigaïl Sciuto_

_16h03_

- Je suis au regret de le dire, mais cette petite gourde n'avait même pas ses gants !

- … Tu plaisantes ?!

oOo

_Journal d'Anneline Keira Nathanaëlle O'Donovan._

_17h42_

J'ai expliqué ma théorie de la société secrète à Gibbs, qui a paru assez intéressé. J'ai aussi jeté son café à la poubelle : c'est franchement mauvais pour sa santé ! Il m'a alors regardée avec dans ses yeux une lueur qui m'a faite frémir : je crois qu'il admire ma franchise, et qu'il est en train de développer des sentiments passionnées à mon égard. C'est très gênant ! Je sais qu'il est sorti il y a quelques mois d'une relation avec une certaine Colonel Mahn, et qu'il préfère les rousses, mais comment lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas celle qui saura raccommoder son cœur ?

Et je ne suis pas rousse, je suis auburn cendrée.

oOo

_from : __j.gibbsncis.gouv.us_

_to : __t.fornellfbi.gouv.us_

_subject : A.K.N.O.D_

_at : 17h46_

Reprends-la, Fornell.

oOo

_from : __t.fornellfbi.gouv.us_

_to : __j.gibbsncis.gouv.us_

_subject : Re : A.K.N.O.D_

_at : 17h47_

Ce n'est pas moi qui donne les ordres, Gibbs.

PS : pourquoi crois-tu qu'on vous l'a envoyée ?

oOo

_from : __j.gibbsncis.gouv.us_

_to : __t.fornellfbi.gouv.us_

_subject : __Re : Re : A.K.N.O.D_

_at : 17h48_

Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait chez toi si il lui arrivait un accident?

oOo

_from : __t.fornellfbi.gouv.us_

_to : __j.gibbsncis.gouv.us_

_subject : Re : Re : Re : A.K.N.O.D_

_at : 17h50_

Tu es sérieux?

Je pense que le FBI ferait une belle cérémonie en son honneur, puis que ta directrice recevait mystérieusement des fleurs.

Ma belle-sœur t'en voudrait un peu plus. D'un autre côté, elle est rousse, et très futée. (L'intellect de Anneline a toujours été un mystère de la génétique.) Je pourrais te la présenter.

oOo

_from : __j.gibbsncis.gouv.us_

_to : __t.fornellfbi.gouv.us_

_subject : __Re : Re : Re : Re : A.K.N.O.D_

_at : 17h51_

Je suis déjà pris.

oOo

_Journal d'Anneline Keira Nathanaëlle O'Donovan._

_18h06_

Je pensais qu'on pouvait partir à six heures, mais Gibbs a dit qu'on ne bougeait pas tant qu'on avait pas les résultats des analyses. Pffff… Je pensais aller à la piscine nager trois ou quatre kilomètres avant d'aller à l'opéra, ce soir. Je me demande si Tony aime l'opéra?

_18h3__4_

Tony me faisait visiter les sous-sols du NCIS et nous étions en train de flirter un peu quand son portable a sonné! Gibbs voulait nous voir pour les résultats. Visiblement, c'est la veuve qui a tué son mari ! Je ne peux pas y croire. Elle devait faire partie de l'organisation.

Nous prenons nos affaires et nous filons !

oOo

_Mémoire du portable d'Antony DiNozzo._

_SMS de 18h24_

'ici la cavalerie ! on a ls résultts. gibbs vs veut en haut tds ! ziva'

oOo

_Mémoire du portable de Ziva David_

_SMS de 18h41_

'god merci pr tt à l'heure.'

oOo

_Journal d'Anneline Keira Nathanaëlle O'Donovan._

_19h43_

Holalaaaaa ! Que d'émotions !

Nous sommes arrivés un peu après huit heures à la maison, et la voiture de la femme était toujours là ! Nous nous sommes discrètement déployés, Gibbs et McGee par la porte de devant, Tony et moi par celle de derrière, et Ziva par le garage. J'était tendue ! On avait les oreillettes et tout et tout. On s'est tous rapprochés du salon où il y avait de la lumière. Là, il y avait la veuve et un autre homme, sans doute un autre membre de l'organisation. Il ne nous voyaient pas parce qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, mais en face de nous, Gibbs nous a fait signe et est brusquement entré dans la pièce.

Seulement, il n'avait pas vu que l'homme avait une arme posée sur la table à côté de lui, alors j'ai crié pour le prévenir. Du coup l'homme a bondit sur son arme, s'est retourné vers nous, et nous a tiré dessus. Il nous a manqués, mais Tony a essayé de lui tirer dessus en retour ! Je me suis jetée sur lui et je l'ai couché à terre pour pas qu'il ne se fasse toucher, puis j'ai sauté vers le bandit pour le maîtriser. Seulement, je n'avais pas vu le chat, et j'ai malencontreusement chût à ses pieds. Avant que je réalise ce qui s'était passé, il m'avait prise en otage.

Le reste de l'équipe avait l'air paniqué, mais je maîtrisais la situation. Je leur ai fait un discret signe que tout allait bien, et je l'ai laissé m'entraîner vers la porte. J'avais un plan : j'allais me blesser, et ainsi il ne pourrait pas m'emmener avec lui !

- Gibbs ! ai-je crié. Tirez-moi dans la jambe !

Quatre coups de feu ont alors retenti : mes quatre chers amis se sont dévoués en même temps, sachant combien il serait difficile pour les autres de tirer sur l'une de leurs camarades ! J'ai un peu crié tout de même. L'homme a poussé un juron, puis a bondi vers la porte. La femme s'était entre temps éclipsée et avait démarré la voiture, et tous deux ont disparu dans la nuit.

Et me voilà assise sur le perron, attendant l'ambulance. Gibbs et les autres sont en train de discuter un peu plus loin avec animation. Sans doute se reprochent-ils d'avoir laissé échapper les deux suspects. Ah, personne n'est parfait.

Je pense que Tony n'est pas resté insensible au geste que j'ai eu pour le sauver. Qui sait, peut-être que…

Oh ! Ils reviennent vers moi. Je vois avec joie qu'ils ont perdu leur air furieux et qu'ils sourient et

oOo

_Rapport de l'affaire Parkinson_

_21h33_

'… la veuve et son amant, un dénommé Gregory Little connu pour son tempérament violent, sont ensuite parvenus à s'échapper en emmenant en otage l'agent spécial Anneline O'Donovan. Les recherches ont été lancées, sans nouvelles jusqu'à présent.'

oOo

_Bureau du Directeur du NCIS_

_21h42_

- Il s'est enfui avec l'agent O'Donovan, Gibbs ?

- Mmh.

- C'est assez… surprenant. Et tu n'es pas furieux ?

- Oh, si, si, terriblement.

- Le FBI va en faire toute une charrette ! Il faut la retrouver, Gibbs !

- Avec tout mon respect, Directeur…

- Oui, Tony ?

- Little est réputé pour sa grande cruauté. Les chances sont plutôt minces.

- Oh, seigneur. Gibbs, Fornell est au courant ?

- Yep.

- Je suppose que je vais le voir débarquer d'un moment à l'autre ?

- Yep.

- Cependant, Directeur, si j'étais vous je ne m'inquièterais pas trop. L'agent O'Donovan était réputée pour son courage, et je pense que le FBI sera même plutôt fier de démontrer ainsi notre manque de motivation par rapport à celui de ses agents…

- Ce n'est pas très positif.

- C'est tout de même mieux que se brouiller avec le FBI.

- Mmh…

_- 'L'agent Fornell est ici, Directeur.'_

- Merci, Cynthia. Vous pouvez le laisser entrer. Ah, agent Fornell, je suis vraiment navrée… des fleurs ?

- Et bien, c'est toujours une joie de vous voir, Jenny. Oh, à propos d'Anneline, je sais que ce n'était qu'un affreux concours de circonstances…

oOo

_Morgue du NCIS_

_22h15_

Abby bondissait partout.

- Et vous l'avez laissée dans un fossé ?

- Visiblement l'artère était touchée, dit Ziva en sirotant sa coupe. On en déduira que Little a abandonné un otage inutile.

- Trop cool !

- Merci, Abby, dit Tony avec un sourire éclatant. Un peu de champagne quelqu'un ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, McGee ? demanda la scientifique.

- Son journal. Elle l'a laissé tomber dans la voiture.

- C'est quand même un peu malheureux pour cette jeune fille, fit remarquer Ducky avec un soupçon de tristesse.

- Elle disait que tu étais anglais, Ducky.

- Oh, je suppose qu'hélas il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, enchaîna plus joyeusement le médecin légiste.

- Elle pensait que Gibbs avait un faible pour elle, et qu'elle terminerait mariée avec Tony.

- J'ai toujours été en faveur de l'euthanasie, dit Tony d'un air profond.

- Toutes ces bêtises en _une_ journée ? s'étonna Abby en feuilletant le journal.

Ils bavardèrent encore un petit moment, puis tous partirent un à un.

- Tu viens, DiNozzo ? demanda Gibbs avec le doigt sur l'interrupteur.

- Tu savais que tu avais 'des yeux plein de tendresse', patron ? demanda le jeune homme, les yeux sur le journal.

- DiNozzo, je ne vais pas t'attendre toute la nuit.

- J'arrive, mon cœur, dit Tony en s'approchant avec un sourire innocent.

Gibbs soupira et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

oOo

_23h59_

_FIN_


End file.
